


2dace oneshot book

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Sleeping Together, Sweet, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: This is just a collection of some 2dace one-shot ideas I come up with. There is going to be a LOT of fluff btw





	1. Chapter 1

Today was one of those lazy and dreary days. Despite the gorgeous amount of sunlight that was shining outside today, Ace knew he just wanted to lie down in bed next to 2D and shower him in kisses and warm cuddles like they always did on these types of afternoons. He was walking up the stairs and up towards their shared room when he heard little coughs coming from the other side of the door. He stepped into the room to find 2D under the covers, head slightly poking out, heavily coughing and blowing his nose. Ace gently sat down on the bed and put his hand on 2D's forehead.

"Damn Stu, you're really warm. Warmer than usual. And you don't look so hot," Ace carded his fingers through 2D's hair.

"I'm okay, it's just a little cold Ace. Nothing you have to worry about," 2D coughed again and looked up at Ace. "But I don't think you should be near me right now. I don't want you to get sick too," Ace took off his shoes and got under the covers next to 2D. He gave him little kisses on his forehead.

"I'll take my chances," He pulled the singer closer to him and started tracing the outline of his jaw. 2D was a real pretty boy. Even when he was sick. Ace couldn't help but stare at him in awe and amazement. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?" 2D didn't answer him, so naturally, Ace looked down at him. 

"Stuart?" Ace called out, stroking his cheek. 2D's eyes were slowly shutting. But he was still somewhat awake.

"Sorry, I'm a tad bit slow today. Can't seem to keep myself awake today." 2D yawned and stretched his arms, then put them around Ace's neck. He then proceeded to bury his head in the bassist's chest, taking in the warmth of his body.

"Don't be sorry, it' not your fault you're sick. But you still haven't answered my question."

"What did you ask me again? Sorry, I wasn't really listening..." 

"I asked you if you wanted anything to eat?" 2D though about it for a minute. He could use a cup of hot chocolate right now.

"Can you get me a cup of hot cocoa please?" 2D let go of Ace so he could climb out of the bed. "Gotcha. I'll be back before in a sec," Ace skipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. even though 2D knew he was coming back, he already missed him. He missed his warmth and his sweet scent. Or maybe it was the cold getting to his head. But thankfully, Ace was back before he knew it.

"Careful babe, it's really hot." Ace slowly sat down next to him and gave him his hot cocoa, which he washed down in a matter of seconds. 

"Thanks, Acey. You always find a way to make me feel better," It was true. 2D did feel much better. And his cough was slowly going away.

"I'm going to let you rest now, I'll be downstairs if you need me." As Ace started walking out of the room, 2D let out a small whimper. "What's the matter, babe?" Ace turned around.

"Don't leave me alone," 2D looked at him and smiled. Ace knew that he could never say no to him.

"Fine, but promise me you'll get some rest." 2D nodded and opened his arms. Ace laid down next to him embracing him and cuddling with him. Today was well spent even though his boyfriend was sick.


	2. When thunder strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunderstorm keeps 2D up

The sound of thunder roaring made 2D's eyes shoot open as he let out a faint whimper. He looked at the alarm clock over on the nightstand. It was only one am. He tried to go back to sleep but, knowing that the thunder was eventually going to wake him up again, he decided to just stay awake. Ace was asleep next to him. 2D watched as his chest moved up and down as he breathed. He moved closer to Ace, hoping that he wouldn't notice him sliding under his arms. The sound of rain falling against the window was really loud but calming. But 2D knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep until the storm had stopped.

"What's the matter, babe?" Ace felt 2D nails digging into his back. He knew that he was never fond of storms so he tried to sympathize with him, despite being drowsy and tired.

"The thunder's keeping me up..." Ace stroked 2D's hair in effort to calm him a bit. 

"It's just thunder, Stu. It's not going to eat you up,"

"Yeah, but I don't like the loud noise it makes. It always scares me." Ace opened his eyes and looked down at 2D.

"How long have you been awake?" Ace asked.

"About ten minutes now, no thanks to this storm." 2D sighed and whimpered again. "I just don't like how it catches you off guard like that." Ace pulled him closer and kissed his chin. He knew that 2D wasn't going to go to sleep unless he found a way to distract him from the thunder and clam him down. He could feel 2D's body shaking as he held him tight.

" _The mountains are waiting, the full moon has come,_ " 2D looked up at Ace and smiled.

"What are you doing Acey?" Ace didn't answer. Instead, he kissed 2D and continued singing for him.

" _I got lost on highways, but don't ask me where I've been or what I've done_ " Ace rubbed his hand against 2D's arm.

2D savored this sweet little moment and joined in on the singing. " _Oh Lord send me transmission, forgive me for what I've become,_ "

"I didn't know you knew the lyrics to Amarillo A-" The thunder struck again and caught 2D off guard. This time he jumped and sat up. Ace pulled him back, in an attempt to calm him again.

"Babe, what's got you so worked up about thunder?" Ace said in a sleepy tone. 2D held onto Ace tightly and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"I told you I don't like the loud noise that it makes. And it feels like something is out there to get me."

"What if I promised to protect you and let nothing happen to you? Would you go back to sleep?" Ace suggested. 2D very much liked that idea so he nodded in response. Ace was still half asleep but he managed to pull 2D into a big hug. He wrapped his arms around him, giving 2D some warmth. He then proceeded to pull the duvet on top of them. 2D closed his eyes and embraced Ace's soft touch.

"Ace?" 2D looked up at him.

"Mhm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too babe,"


	3. baking season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and 2D attempt to bake cookies together

 "Get your hand out of the bowl Stu," Ace pushed 2D away from him so he could stir the batter. It was three pm in the afternoon and Ace and 2D decided to bake some cookies out of boredom. Everything was going great until Ace asked 2D to see if there was enough sugar in the batter. 2D couldn't get enough of it so every so often he would stick his hand in the bowl and lick the cookie batter off his fingers. But this time, Ace caught him.

"You can eat the cookies when they're ready,"

"But that's going to take forever!" 2D whined and held onto Ace's shoulders.

"Quit whining Stuart. If you let go of me so I can put these cookies in the oven, they will be ready in no time," 2D's ears perked up and backed up. Ace put the tray full of cookie dough in the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

"Fifteen minutes!" 2D whined and groaned.

"Distract yourself," Ace got his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to scroll through his twitter feed. 

"How am I supposed to do that!?" 2D stopped and thought for a bit. He shuffled towards Ace and clung onto him. Ace knew exactly what his boyfriend's intentions were. He just wanted to get a few kisses out of him.

"Maybe you could show me some affection? It's been a while," 

"Stu babe, I kissed you more than fifty times today," This was true. 2D even go ten minutes without wanting to feel Ace's warm touch and soft lips against his cheek. He had gotten so used to Ace giving him little kissed and pecks all over his face. Especially when they were sleeping. Every so often Ace would cuddle with 2D and give him embraces all over his shoulders. 2D grew accustomed so to all of these acts of kindness and affection that he would always wait for Ace to kiss him before doing anything else

"Fifty times is not enough," 2D snapped back. "It feels like you don't care about me anymore..." Ace raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. When the singer didn't receive an answer from his boyfriend, he shifted towards the bowl full of cookie dough. Ace wasn't looking so he took the spoon and dropped a big chunk in his mouth. He slowly and unsuspectingly shuffled away from the kitchen counter. 2D eyes the timer from across the room. There were five minutes left. Five minutes too much.

"Stu, can you hand me the—" Ace paused mid-sentence. "Were you eating the cookie dough again?" The bassist smirked.

"Ace you can't just always blame it on me!" 2D tried to sound as unsuspecting as possible.

"Oh yeah?" Ace stared, hands reaching out for 2D's face. "So tell me why you have a sugary mess all over your nose."

The singer jumped a little bit and started sweating. "Ace I 'ave no idea what you are talking about!" 2D was such a bad liar. To the point where when he would try to get away with something by lying he would just start sweating and stuttering. Ace decided to tease his boyfriend a bit.

"Oh no Stuart, I think we've got ourselves a cookie dough monster!"

"Wait, isn't it, the cookie monster?"

"Yeah but it's different. This monster steals cookie dough instead of cookies." Ace snickered. "And the only way a cookie dough monster can be stopped is if a charming, handsome and totally breathtaking bassist plants a kiss on its nose! But oh no! I can't seem to find the monster anywhere!"

It took a bit but 2D finally caught on. "Rawr! I am the cookie dough monster! And I am here to steal your cookie dough!" Ace pulled 2D closer to him, held his hand and planted a small kiss on 2D's nose, licking all the sweet batter off. This made 2D hum and purr loudly.

"Woah Stu, let's not go that far, it's only three pm,"  The oven emitted a small 'ding' and 2D pulled away from Ace to go check on the cookies. He hastily pulled on the oven mitts and took the hot tray out of the oven.

"Looks ready to me," Ace laughed, shoving three to four cookies in his mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two fall asleep on each other under a tree

It was one of those windy but hot days. It was early May but the temperature was unbearable. Naturally 2D and Ace found themselves cuddling under a tree situated in the backyard, eating sandwiches. The couple was lying on the grass with no shirts on. In addition to that, they were both sporting bright blue and pink boxers. 2D cut off a piece of his sandwich and fed it to his partner. Ace was enjoying the piece of sandwich that 2D fed him until he stopped mid-chew. He suspiciously eyed 2D.

"Stuart you little brat! You just fed me the bread crust, didn't you?" Ace puffed, swallowing the chewed up bits of food in his mouth. "You perfectly know that I'm not too fond of bread crust, especially when sandwiches are involved," 

"Well, I wasn't going to eat it," 2D snorted, shifting his body so that he was now facing his beloved Ace. 

"And why is that?" Ace hinted. 2D reflected on what excuse he could put up. He proceeded to point as the big gap in between his teeth.

"I can't chew on the crust if I don't have any front teeth," 2D placed a sloppy kiss onto Ace's long and pointy nose. The bassist laughed. Using his left hand, he pated 2D on the back, praising him for the good laugh.

"But you can somehow eat a whole plate of pizza without complaining," Ace scratched his beard stubble. It's been quite a few days since's he's shaved. That was all because of 2D. For the past few days, Ace always found 2D's stroking his small beard stubble or gently kissing his chin. Every time he found himself in the bathroom with his razor, 2D always swooped in and prevented him from shaving. Once again, 2D's face was buried in the crook of his neck whilst he was scratching his boyfriend's fuzzy chin.

"If you like beards so much, the why dont'cha grow your own?" Intertwining his finger's with 2D's, Ace used his free hand to take another bite of the sandwich. But this time he didn't complain about the presence of the bread crust.

"Just in case you didn't know, I have blue hair. And walking around' with a blue beard would probably look really sketchy," 2D quipped, his head bobbing back and forth as he tried to blow a falling leaf off his face. Ace contemplated this little scene that was playing out before him.

"Don't get me wrong but, I think you'd look pretty damn cute with a little blue beard."

"No, your stubble is all I need," 2D did one think about growing a beard. But that was all the way back when Demon Dyas was released. Ace sighed.

"Well, I say enjoy it while you can. In a few hours, my face will be as smooth as Russ' forehead,"

"No! Your beard fuzz is my only reason to live!" 2D sarcastically laughed, a giggle coming from his mouth. The dreary times were slowly coming. A wave of fatigue and comfort rolled over the two. 2D slowly drifted into a sleepy state. A strong gust of wind blew, making his blue hair flying in different directions. Ace savored this little moment. Everything was just right; the weather, the time and the general feeling of relaxation. 2D admired how Ace's hair flowed in the wind.

"Been a while since I've seen your hair like this," The bassist's hair was usually greasy and slicked back. But today, 2D didn't give him any time to shower or fix his hair. In fact, 2D hardly ever gave him time to do anything the past week. He always clung onto him, desperate for attention and hugs. "I think bed head Acey is really cute," 2D sat up and ran his fingers through the messy black hair. 

"What are you doing?" The bassist felt 2D's long fingers tugging at his hair.

"I'm trying to braid it," Ace gulped, and his smile grew more flattering. 2D tangled strands of hair in between each other, having no idea what he was doing. Frustrated and tired, 2D adjusted his body next Ace's. When he felt a big yawn coming on, he placed his hands on Ace's bare chest, making himself as comfortable as possible. The bassist carded his hand through 2D's messy blue hair, pecking his forehead as softly as possible. 2D yawned and placed his head on Ace's chest, along with his hands. The bassist's chest emitted a warm, soothing heat as it glided up and down.

"Can we fall asleep, right here under this tree together?" 2D looked up at Ace, white eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

"Would you like that?"

"Very Much,"

"So I guess you won't mind if I do this?" Ace started placing various kisses on 2D's neck. "Or this?" He wrapped his arms around him, trapping him in between.

"No, I don't mind at all," 2D yawned and purred. Het too put his arms around Ace's body, embracing the warmth and touch. Ace repeatedly yawned and cuddled into 2D. A nap was all that he needed right now.

"I am really tired," Ace yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"What did you even do today?" The singer let out a faint giggle.

"Woah there Stu, cuddling and kissing you all day is hard work." Ace ridiculed, drifting out of consciousness. 2D tapped his chin, but all he got from Ace was a little soft hum. The dreariness was getting to him too. His pearl white eyes blinked and began shutting.

"Love you Acey,"

"Love you too Stuart,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a bunch of gay fluffs


End file.
